The Uninvited Guest
by kbdog99
Summary: 6 year old Sam, 10 year old Dean. The Winchester family moves into the strange town of Lawrence Kansas, where they try to adjust to small town life despite the fact that their new home is haunted. Or is it?
1. The Door

**Hey this is my first story, tell me what cha think.**

* * *

Dean, his little brother, Sam and his parents moved into a new house in a place called Lawrence. The house was two stories with a basement. On the first floor had a living room, kitchen, library, one bathroom and a dinning hall. The second floor had one master bedroom that had a bathroom in it, their were two other bedrooms and one other bathroom.

Dean walked into a room that had blue walls and a bed of to the side to leave room for other things to be placed the room. Dean lugged his luggage into his new room and started unpacking.

After lunch Sam scurried off up the stairs. Dean finished his choirs and went to his bedroom to see Sam laying on the bed.

"Sam please get out of my room." Dean said.

"NO!" Cried Sam "Mom said I could have this room."

Dean stomped down the stairs to find mom in the library.

"Mom please tell Sam to get out of my room." Dean complained "He said you let him have it."

Mom closed her book, set it on the table and walk up the stairs. Until further notice Dean walked down the stairs into the basement. Dean noticed a small little door next to some ice skates and shelves. He walked over to it and tried to open it but it was locked. Dean sighed and started walking back up the stairs.

He heard a strange sound like a doorknob turning. He looked back to see the door creaking open and a shadow coming out of the door.


	2. The Stranger

Dean's heart pounded as the door creaked open a boy the same age as Dean stumbled out. He was wearing a light brown trench coat. The boys blue eyes gazed around the room and stopped on Dean. They stared at each other and then the boy ran towards Dean and tackled him to the ground.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The boy yelled.

"Hold on I should be the one asking you questions." Dean said.

"Answer me" The boy yelled again.

"Ok, I am Dean Winchester an your in my house in Lawrence Kansas." Dean replied struggling to get free from the boys grip.

The boy let Dean go and started pacing back and fourth muttering to him self. Dean sat up and said "Ok my turn for questions. Who are you? Where does that door lead too. Why are you in my house."

The little boy stopped and stared at Dean, his eyes burning through him. After a few second he continued muttering to himself. Dean Got up and brushed the dust off his shirt.

The boy turned towards Dean and said "I don't know where the door leads or why I am in your house but, I can tell you one thing that my name is Castiel."

"Castiel that's a strange name." Dean muttered. Castiel and Dean froze as they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"Hide." Dean whispered, pushing Castiel behind a pile of boxes under the stairs.


	3. Sammy

Castiel watched from a hole in one of the boxes as a little boy around the age of six came bouncing down the stairs but froze when he saw Dean.

"Dean!" The little boy cried and ran over to hug him.

"What are you doing down here Sam"

"I was looking for you!"

"Why?"

"I thought I saw a monster!" Sam cried, hugging Dean harder.

"A monster? There's no such thing as a monster, Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean! He was tall and he had yellow ey-"

"Sammy, there's no such thing as a monster."

"But I saw a monster." Sam argued.

"If it makes you feel better you can sleep in mom and dads room."

"Ok." Sam said, bounding back up the stairs joyfully.

Dean walked back over to Castiel's hiding spot and said "It's okay to come out now."

Castiel got up from his hiding spot and asked "Who was that?"

"That's Sam my brother."

"I have plenty of brothers and sisters."

"So, Castiel do you need my parents to take you home or anything."

"No I'm fine."

"Well, ok then." Dean hesitated.

"I shall be leaving now." Castiel said. "Um… where's the door."

"Its upstairs." Dean said walking up the stairs and seeing if his parents were in the kitchen. When they weren't he quickly shoed Castiel out the door. Dean leaned against the door and sighed _good thing that's over with_.


	4. The Boy in the Driveway

"Sam, Dean, Come here I have to go shopping and you have to come with me."

Dean put a bookmark in the book he was reading and set it on the table next to his bed. He heard Sam pounding down the stairs. Dean got up and started walking down the stairs. He grabbed his shoes by the door and started putting them on.

On the car ride home Dean stared out the window and thought he saw Castiel standing on the sidewalk watching the car drive by.

They returned home their mom said "Why don't you to play outside. It's a lovely day out."

Dean went to the garage to grab a basketball and thought _what will Sammy want to play. _He looked around the garage and grabbed a box of chalk. Dean gave the chalk to Sam and started playing basketball.

All of a sudden he heard "Hello Dean."

Dean whipped around to see Castiel standing in their driveway.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you out here. So I decided to say hello."

"Um….. ok." Dean turned to see what Sam was doing. "Do you know how to play basketball Castiel."

"No."

"Would you like to learn?"

"Sure."

"You go like this." Dean started teaching Castiel how to play basketball the rest of the evening.

"Dean did you make a new friend?" Mom asked as they ate dinner.

"Um yeah I think I did."

"What's his name?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel?" Mom said. "That's a strange name."


	5. The Figure

"Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes to see Sam poking him.

"What is it?" Dean grumbled.

"The monster was in my room." Sam said frightened.

Dean sat up and looked a Sam "Sammy I said theirs no such thing as a monster."

"Monsters are real!" Sam argued.

Dean sighed and laid back down "Why don't you go to mom."

"I already did." Sam confessed, "But she said I must have been dreaming."

"Well you must have because monsters aren't real."

Sam gazed at Dean "Please you have to believe me."

Dean sighed "What did you see?"

"There's a tall man with yellow eyes." Sam said.

"Like the one you saw yesterday?" Dean said yawning.

"Yes!" Sam squeaked.

"Its probably nothing Sammy." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Fine then I'll show you"

Sam started tugging Dean towards the door. Dean followed Sam out of his bedroom and into Sam's. He stopped in horror to see a tall shadowy figure standing outside the window. It turned towards Dean and Sam. Its yellow gaze burned through them.


End file.
